Unexpected
by Dr.Nettie
Summary: When Rose Tyler had a baby with the 10th Doctor duplicate, she imagined her life would change forever. However, it changed in a way she never expected. Please R&R.


Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night in Early January when Rose Tyler felt the first contraction coming on. She reached out across the covers of the bed and touched the bare back of her husband. His skin was pale in the early morning light. His form was still very slender. It still seemed no matter how much he ate he could never quiet gain weight. She smiled remembering exactly how much she loved him.

"Doc." she said. It still felt a little strange, the real doctor would never have let her call him doc. Her doctor however rather liked the name. She had learned to recognize the differences between the two men. Her Doctor was human, with a single heart and only one lifetime to live. He was also kinder and funner then the original Doctor. He kept that title however, not sure what else to call himself. Though he quickly decided he preferred Doc. She had learned very quickly that she did love him. The two of them were happy together. Every now then though, she still thought about the real Doctor. The man that had taken her all over the universe in his Tardis, the one who had changed before her very eyes. She loved that Doctor too, but he would never be human. She had accepted that the two of them could never have a life together. She had the best life she could ask for and she was spending with a man she loved. A man that was, in nearly every way, the man she had fallen in love with.

Soon both of their lives would change forever. Just over a year ago She and Doc had exchanged vows at sunset on the bank of Bad Wolf Bay. She had always felt closest to the real Doctor there and she wanted him to be their to witness the wedding but He wasn't in their reality. She had to settle for a place that reminded her of the Doctor. Now she was going to be a mother, and somehow no matter how happy that made her, she still wished he could be their to see it all happen.

"Rose." Doc said as he rolled over, He opened his eyes blearily.

"Contraction." She managed as a another hit. At that Doc sat bolt upright. His skinny lean body exposed accept for his boxer shorts.

"I'll get the keys." He managed. Running from the room. He quickly returned dangling a set of car keys. Still wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. "Lets go"

"You aren't going to hospital dressed like that." She said with a smile. He looked down at himself as if realizing for the first time he was nearly naked.

"I'm about to be a father, I don't bloody care how I'm dressed." Doc said. Rose laughed.

"Well I do." She paused. "Now get dressed so we can go have a baby." She stood and kissed him. Grabbing the overnight bag she had packed nearly a week earlier.

Ten minutes later they were in the car. As they reached the Hospital waiting room they were greeted by Rose's mum Jackie and brother Tony. She had no idea how the two of them had beaten them to the hospital Doc hadn't called them until they were already in the car.

"Where's Dad?" Rose asked looking around for Pete Tyler, who for all intents and purposes, was her father.

"He had a late meeting I haven't reached him yet." She paused. "Couldn't get a hold of the sitter." Jackie explained. Rose's brother Tony was 3 1/2 years old, and looked exhausted as he held tightly to his mother's hand. Jackie quickly checked Tony into the hospital play area and was back with Rose and Doc within a minute. Rose was surprisingly claim. A nurse with a bulldog like face approached asking her a few basic questions. Rose explained that her contractions were getting closer but that her water had not yet broken. They decided to admit her and helped her to a room to wait.

Two hours passed before Rose's water finally broke. After another hour Dr Pharris, Rose's Doctor announced that it was time to head to the delivery room. Doc and Jackie stood by either side of Rose as Dr Pharris told Rose to begin pushing.

"I can't it hurts." Rose said clenching her teeth as Dr. Pharris asked her push again. For a fleeting instant she wondered if she was strong enough to do this. She found a thousand thoughts going through her head. Could she really be a someone's mother? She was a flighty girl who had never done much of anything important. Then she met the Doctor and he had changed her life. Now she was an alien expert working at this realities version of the Torchwood Institute trying to improve Alien and Human relations. She wasn't ready to be someone's Mum.

"You can do it Baby." Doc said. He took her hand and held it as tight as he could locking eyes with her, and reminding her of everything she loved about him. In that moment there was nothing else in the world but her and him. She though of the days she had spent on Earth, with both forms of the original Doctor and decided that neither of them were her doc. He might have started his existence as a hand in a Jar, but now he was real living breathing person and she loved him with everything she had. She squeezed his hand as she pushed with all her might. It was hard, it hurt worse then any pain she had ever felt, but once it was over she heard a loud sweet cry and she knew she was ready. Doc squeezed her hand a little tighter

"You did it." He said looking down as Dr. Pharris cut the cord. The child was a beautiful little girl. She had a few tufts of Dark hair on her head and was so tiny that Rose was afraid she would break. Rose longed to hold her, but instead she watched as Dr Pharris examined the child quickly. After a few routine checks She looked at Rose and Doc with huge eyes. Rose knew instantly that something was very wrong. She currently had a stethoscope to the child, listening, her mouth slacked opened a little. Rose got a terrible thought in her head. Something she had never thought of in the entirety of her pregnancy or before. Afterall, Doc was human. Doc had a human life. He had all the memories of the a Timelord and maybe even some time lord DNA, but he was Doc. She dared not to think the impossible, but wondered could it be? Jackie stood looking confused. Clearly she had yet to put the math together.

"I don't understand." Pharris said finally. Rose and Doc looked at each other their minds clearly thinking the same impossible truth.

"Is their something wrong with our Daughter?" Doc asked. Rose could tell he was frantic to hold his daughter in his arms. Pharris just starred at him as if she couldn't find the words to answer.

"I am going to need to run a battery of tests." Pharris said her face pale and concerned looking. " For the moment I guess you can hold her, she seems... ok." It seemed like a strange choice of word to Rose.

"Tells us whats wrong?" Rose and Doc said at the exactly the same time. They looked at each other and smiled for second. Sometimes they were scary in sync. Pharris finally handed the beautiful little girl to Rose. "Hello Ella." She said with a soft coo. The name had been picked for months.

"I honestly don't know what to make of it." Dr Pharris managed regretfully. "I have never in all my years studying medicine seen or heard of anything like it. Ella looks totally normal, but... no I need a second opinion before..."  
"... Tell us now." Doc said he had a firm voice. He was scary when he got like this Rose liked it when he was this way. It reminded her that he could protect her and their daughter. Secretly it reminded her of the Doctor.

"You will think I'm insane." Pharris blurted, she pulled a dark curl behind her ear. "I got the old fashioned stethoscope just to check again.

"Try me." Doc said looking more impatient then worried now. By now he and Rose were even more sure of the problem.

"I am getting an irregular heartbeat pattern. But it's not like any of the ones I've seen before" Pharris said. It felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room for an instant as those words were spoken Rose knew what would come next

"Two heartbeats." Jackie, who had been silent until that moment, suddenly blurted as if finally understanding the problem.

"Two heartbeats." Rose said more in confirmation to her mother. The two locked eyes and Jackie caught herself mouth the words "Time lord" silently. Pharris looked at the three of them in astonishment. Doc walked over and looked at the Tiny baby now resting in Rose's arms. The child cooed happily.

"How...How could you know that." Pharris Managed. She rubbed her temples. " She finally managed to pull herself together for a brief instant.

"It was lucky guess." Rose said attempting to lighten the room Ella cooed in her arms her little eyes fixed on Doc and Rose.

"Well whatever it is, you are correct. I will need to perform a few more tests to confirm it, but I believe your Daughter has 2 totally separate hearts."


End file.
